The Horrors of Halloween
by Jintou Sakura
Summary: This was actually an assignment for class. We were given topics to choose from. But they were all boring so I asked my teacher if I could do something else, and she said fine as long as the story kind of had the creepy, hair standing up thing. This is not


The Horror of Halloween  
  
By heavins-angel  
  
Hi! In honor of Halloween, I wrote a horror story! This was actually an assignment for class. We were given topics to choose from. But they were all boring so I asked my teacher if I could do something else, and she said fine as long as the story kind of had the creepy, hair standing up thing. This is not a romance. Just pure horror. Enjoy! ^_~ By the way Sakura starts out the story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A year from today was a day I would never forget. It was on the eve of Halloween. It was the day I lost my best friend.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I stood in a dark hallway at Seiju High. Very afraid I took careful steps toward the cafeteria. I heard no noises, with the exception of my shoes clicking on the tile floor. Wait! I had stopped walking, yet, I still heard someone walking behind me. It stopped abruptly when I turned around. My eyes flickered around the hall, checking to see if someone was there. There was no one. I turned and started to walk again, only to hear the other footsteps with mine. I turned and looked around for second time, but saw an empty hall. I started my way to the cafeteria once again.  
  
Someone's POV  
  
The body dropped to the ground, lifeless. Staring at it, smiling, I told it, "Didn't expect death today, did you?" Looking up I saw a girl enter Seiju High. Her amethyst eyes looked scared as she entered the school. "My dear, you shouldn't have come here," I whispered as my eyes followed her. Invisible, I followed her into the school. I heard her footsteps ringing in the empty hall. I decided to let myself be known. I let my footsteps make a sound but stopped them when she turned around. She was looking around the hallway, her eyes searching for a person. When she was satisfied that no one was there, she turned back around and headed for the school cafeteria. She turned back twice more before reaching her destination.  
  
Normal POV  
  
They reached the cafeteria and the young girl, Daidouji Tomoyo, went to the back, and in the refrigerator, taking something out.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I walked as quickly as I could to reach the school's exit. I still heard those mysterious footsteps behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was too afraid.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Outside, Tomoyo's friends, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, were waiting. "Do you think she'll come out?" Sakura asked. " She'll have to if she wants to win the bet." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then started to laugh. Hard. They were drunk. "That was so funny!" Sakura said, thinking of how this started.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Whoo! Ah ha ha!" Tomoyo got off of the table. (A/N: table dancing ^-^) "Tomoyo! I never thought you could do that!" "Ha ha! Well, I can! You owe me 10 yen!" Sakura and Syaoran split and each paid 5 yen. "Tomoyo, you have one last thing to do." Tomoyo sighed. "What is it?" Syaoran grinned at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Sneak in the school cafeteria and take a bowl of jello."  
  
*End*  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I rushed a I saw the exit to the school. Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, a figure appeared in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I was too scared.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Now what would a pretty young lady like you be doing in school at this time of the night?" Tomoyo said nothing but backed away.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
The figure's face became clearer, and I saw a young man with azure hair and sapphire eyes . His eyes glowed as he asked me what I was doing here. I said nothing, but backed away slowly. Finally, I asked, "Who are you?" He chuckled and said, "Eriol Hiragizawa." I stared into his eyes, which seemed to be pushing me back, away from the doors.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I asked her again. "What are you doing here?" "Nothing that's any of your business." She replied stiffly. "You haven't told me you name yet," I calmly told her. "Tomoyo, Daidouji." She said in a cold voice. I looked at the bowl in her hands. "Stealing from the school are we?" I smirked. "I. it was a bet. A dare."  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I see. A dare. You shouldn't have accepted Miss Tomoyo." "I can't see why not! There was 20 yen in for it!" "Because, of me." Eriol grinned, showing all of his teeth, two of which were longer than the others. Tomoyo looked shocked and scared. "You're a vampire!!" Eriol kept smiling. "Good Guess." Outside, Sakura and Syaoran heard a shrill scream. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes, then jumped in the car and drove away.  
  
I never forgot that night and I never forgot that all I did was run away. I'm sorry, Tomoyo.  
  
End.  
  
-----------------------  
  
So? Did I scare ya?? Whatcha think? Please review!! Bye! ^-^  
  
-heavins-angel 


End file.
